Going Under
by Greenbadass
Summary: " You killed him " said Blossom. Its not like I wanted to do that, I was defending my self! Whats wrong in fighting back a guy that bit you? " I killed him?..He tried to kill ME! " I defended. But its true...I didn't want that to happen...it did. And I'm not Buttercup anymore, I'm a cold blood monster.
1. Chapter 1

**Based on the song from Evanescence, I love that band and this is one of my fave songs. R&R**

Buttercup POV

The city of Townsvile, a sunny town with people wearing their happy smiles where ever they go. A city where crimes last no longer then ten seconds. Yep its a city alright. Though I doubt that it would be like that if it weren't for my sisters saving the day.

You're probably asking why arent I with them, right? Well that's an easy story to tell.

I'm not the old Buttercup they know. I am tough, I am the strong one, but the strong of what?

PowerPuff Girls? I'm not a PowerPuff Girl anymore.

Its all because of that day. The day that I became what I am now, the day I lost the title of a hero,

of a PowerPuff, the day that changed my life forever.

_Flashback_

_You heard the slogan ' Saving the day before bedtime ' yea whatever I heard it too. And this was just the night that I wanted to kick some criminal ass. I was killing my self of boredom. I just layed in my bed and turned up the music listening to ' Immortal love ' by Vampires Everywhere. I was about to fall asleep, well if it werent for the last minute help. _

_" Trouble in the city Buttercup, lets move " said Blossom as she stormed in my room and ordered to save the day. I smirked and nodded my head. ' Finally time to kick criminal butt ' I thought to myself. I opened my room window and got out. A green streak followed behind, I flew pretty fast but soon my sisters caught up and Leader girl took the spot in the middle._

_As we landed on the ground all three of us looked around. The city was quiet. Nobody was outside, not even teenagers were in the park sucking faces. It looked really weird. _

_" Where is everybody? " asked Bubbles. _

_" Good question Bubbles " added Blossom._

_I just continued looking around. Just in case I flew up to scan the town clearly. _

_I found nothing, its like everyone died. Or maybe the town was just peacefull this time._

_" Found anything Buttercup!? " I heard Blossom shout from the bottom. _

_" Not a thing Leader girl " I replied. _

_Just as I answered that I noticed a white flash further from our location. ' That ain't no ordinary criminal ' I thought to myself. _

_" Hey Leader girl I think I found something! " I shouted._

_Blossom and Bubbles flew up and I pointed at the flash. That ain't fireworks I tell ya._

_" Girls lets move " ordered Blossom and again took the leader spot. Me and Bubbles followed._

_Before we landed we scanned the situation. Some four guys were glowing in white signatures. Actually they were sending some sort of energy. As I looked closer I noticed they were circled around some girl. Its like they were...drinking her energy. The girl was flowing in the air. _

_Soon one of the guys took her and...bit her! _

_All the blood escaped her body soon, she didnt even scream in pain. It was so horrible to watch._

_All three other guys drinked her blood. I had my eyes widen. How could they be such animals!?_

_" I cant watch " said Bubbles and covered her eyes. _

_" This-this is terrible " added Blossom while her lips were shaking_

_I tried to say something, but what? What should I say? I had no words to say._

_" Why dont you girls come out and play too? " I snapped as I heard a voice behind. _

_It was one of those guys. He had long black hair and red eyes. He looked around eighteen._

_" Are you sick!? " I looked and Blossom who exclaimed at the guy._

_He just looked at her with a smirk._

_" You just killed a girl! You fucking sick bastards! " shouted Blossom._

_As she said that the other three appeared behind us, knocking us on the ground. _

_Ow that hurt._

_" Blossom? " I heard Bubbles call out for Bloss._

_" Fight girls! " she ordered._

_As soon as I got the orders I glared at one of the guys with black hair._

_" I'll get the creepy " I said as I charged at the black haired and knocked him down._

_Soon the fight started._

If only I knew better, maybe this wouldnt have happened. Or maybe it was destiny.

I never believed in any of that, but something is true, maybe I just dont know it...yet.

I looked at the city as the wind blew at my face. I sighed and looked at my feet.

If only things were different that night.

_The fight was going on and on, none of us have given up. The guy I fought was pretty tough._

_I gotta admit he's even tougher then Him,Mojo Jojo and RowdyRuff Boys put together._

_He punched me in the stomach and I was sent flying to another building. Man I'm gonna be in deep shit tomorrow._

_" Giving up already kid? " he asked. _

_" Dream on " I replied as I charged at him. I noticed him smirking but I ignored and continued with my speed. I got closer and was ready to punch him, but he moved away and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me closer and bit my neck. I screamed in pain as the blood escaped my body. I was ready to black out but I knew that I couldnt. _

_As he finished his ' meal ' he let me go probably waiting for me to fall down. I took all the strength inside me, my arm glowed lime green, I growled in anger as I punched him. He crashed on the ground leaving a big hole. I continued glaring waiting for him to get up. But that didnt happen. I was so sure that he was gonna appear behind me._

_I noticed my sisters flying towards the hole. I decided to land on the ground and meet up with them._

_I saw Blossom checking his pulse and Bubbles held her hands on her mouth._

_" Buttercup...I " Blossom said as she turned to me. She got up and walked over to me. She looked at my lime green eyes and turned her head to the guy laying on the ground. After a minute again she turned to face me. Before I blinked I felt a slap on my face. I covered my left cheek and looked at Blossom._

_" How could you? " she said. Bubbles looked shocked._

_" You killed him " added Blossom._

_" I killed him?...He tried to kill ME! I just defended myself from him! You saw what he did to that girl! That could have been me just in few minutes! " I shouted in anger._

_" That was no reason to kill a human Buttercup! " she shouted._

_" Stop it you two! " said Bubbles as she stood between us. _

_" Your a monster! " shouted Blossom _

_" Fuck you! " I shouted back_

_" Shut up! " she replied._

_" What the fuck have I done thats wrong!? I was defending myself and you should be helping me recover from the shock that I JUST KILLED SOMEONE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY FUCKING LIFE! " I shouted with my entire body shaking in either fear or anger._

_" Help you?...Why would I help you?...As a super hero I should lock you up in prison and make sure you never get out, I should beat you up and teach you a lesion, not to help you cover your crime. Bubbles and I are responsible super heroes that should do their duty, and you should be careful around us Buttercup. Because from now on, we are Not, I repeat Not Sisters. And your not a PowerPuff...your a killer. " she said. _

_I looked at her keeping my glare at her. She was suppose to be my sister. She was suppose to be with me not against me. _

_" Good..." I said. Both of them looked at me. I read both of their looks._

_" Forget that you ever had a color green in a team, forget that you ever had a toughest fighter, forget you ever had a middle sister, forget you ever had spice on your team, forget that I always kicked butts to save yours " I said._

_I turned to Bubbles that sent me a look that kept saying - Don't go - She almost had tears in her eyes._

_" Forget that I ever listened to you and wiped away your tears " I said as I looked at my blue eyed sister. I turned to Blossom that kept her - Your not one of us - look_

_" Forget that I ever saved your butt when ever your about to get in trouble " I added as I looked at her. _

_Finally I flew away and left them behind, where ever I'm going, I hope I never come back here. _

And just a week after that. When I found my place and tried living a new life. That changed too.

I couldnt control myself, when I had hunger written all over me, when my killing moments rised higher and I couldnt control it. The day I became something I couldnt stand, but had to deal with it.

The day I lost a PowerPuff within me, the day I became a cold blooded killer

The day I became _a vampire._


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: new chap right here, oh and don't forget to review!**

**To 456 ' haha thank you ' **

**To HOLLIAREO34521 ' haha will do dude '**

**To lovergirl8602 ' thanks :) ' **

**To GreenLoverButtercup987 ' haha thanks, hey I read a few of your stories damn your good ' **

**To 1D-MLP-Forever286 ' don't worry she'll make it...or will she? Meh I guess we'll never know...or will we? haha jk..or am I? lmaoo ' **

**To Gragra ' well creepy is my middle name...yeeaa not really -_- but thanks for the review ' **

**That's all for now**

Buttercup POV

Another crappy night. I looked from the window at the city. It was so peaceful. I don't think I ever saw it like this. The sky was full of stars and a full moon. Full moon...other words it means hunting. I already feel a need for blood. Man this would be much easier if I had a mate. You see with a mate I can drink his blood and I'm free till the next month or possibly two. Apparently nobody is similar to me. I live in a *cough * building. It was supposed to be wrecked because people find it too creepy, and they say that they hear a lot of noices. Nah that's just crap talk. The only person in here is me, but nobody knows that. They all think that I died, or am on the streets in Citysville. They don't know that I'm here.

I looked at the park and couples holding hands. They have no idea how lucky they are that they're not in my skin, living my life, being who I am. I looked at my reflection on the window. Shit my eyes are turning red. This means one thing. _Hunger._

I opened the window and flew out. I landed on one of the tallest buildings searching. Oh come on its night and I cant even find a hobo. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited in the shadows. I looked at the full moon and noticed three tiny figures. I decided to fly over to them and see who they are but an alarm caught my attention.

I turned to the bank and saw a window broken. _Long time since I've heard that._

I flew down to see whatsup. My curiosity sent me inside, searching for villians. Where the fuck are they? Hey maybe they could even be food. Ah sweet, sweet food.

" There's a girl in here! " I snapped.

I turned to a guy behind me, signaling three more men. _Guess I found villians._

" Get outta here kid this shit ain't for pretty faces " said one of them that looked somewhere around thirty years.

" I dont know boss she is kinda cute " said another. _I guess I can have some fun in this crap, just like the old times. _

I smirked as I thought of that.

" Hey girly whats with the smirk " asked one of the guys. I looked at his eyes with my red ones. I kept my smirk and opened my mouth showing my fangs.

" H-hey boss she's..she's n-not a g-girl " said the guy that was a little closer to me

" Fuck off she's just trying to be tough " said the guy who I assumed is their boss

Trying to be tough? Hmph! Of course. They dont even recognize me. Am I really that different? No matter, my sisters should be here any second and I'm still hungry.

" You have no idea who your messing with kid " said the boss

" Neither do you " I replied with a smirk and death written all over my eyes. I showed my fangs and attacked them.

...

In a matter of ten minutes I was done with them. They were on the ground covered by their own blood. I heard the police coming. _My sisters are probably on their way too, I should leave. _

I flew out in the sky and landed on the tall building. I wiped away the blood from my mouth. Man that tasted good. Though I'm still a little hungry. I saw a pink and baby blue streak entering the bank. Thats them.

I watched the entire thing. Though they all looked like tiny little ants who I would step on any minute. I continued watching them, but they didnt know I was here.

" They dont know that I'm still alive " I whispered as the wind blew from the back of me causing my hair to cover my face.

" _Don't be so sure about that Butters " _I think my breath just got caught. I turned around to see three figures. It was still dark and the moon light wasnt helping much. All I could see is a pair of crimson red, electric blue, and dark green eyes.


End file.
